


Calm my heavy heart (with your tricks)

by Nightkeepyr



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, M/M, Malcolm is an asshole, Sex Worker, Toliver, bi oliver, bi tommy, car shenanigans, oliver is an escort, tommy needs hugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightkeepyr/pseuds/Nightkeepyr
Summary: Tommy is tired of pretending, tired of hiding behind family names and board expectations, tired of bending to daddy dearest’s demands. He fights back by hiring an escort to a Merlyn Global event, consequences be damned. Lusting after the steel blue eyes, the cocky as hell smirk, the dimples, isn’t a problem. Tommy’s only human after all. Falling for the man and his tricks, though…that’s some next level shit right there.





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acheaptrickandacheesyoneline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acheaptrickandacheesyoneline/gifts), [Weareallstoriesintheend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weareallstoriesintheend/gifts).



> AUTHOR’S NOTE: This fic is for @acheaptrickandeasyoneline and @weareallstoriesintheend. @acheaptrickandeasyoneline gave me the prompt and @weareallstoriesintheend encouraged me to give it a go. Both of them gave me suggestions, so you have them to thank for whatever this ends up being lol. These awesome ladies have put up with quite a few random thoughts and questions relating to this, so they deserve a HUGE shout out for putting up with that! Thank you both for trusting me with this. I hope it doesn’t disappoint! 
> 
> SIDE NOTE: I have absolutely no idea how real world escort services work, so I apologise if I unintentionally offend or misrepresent sex workers in any way!! 
> 
> WARNING: If male on male isn’t your thing, this fic isn’t for you. If escorts don’t work for you, this won’t be your jam. And if detailed descriptions of sex and excessive cursing make you cringe, then again, this is not the fic you’re searching for. :)
> 
> ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE

**PROLOGUE**

 

_“There is a charm about the forbidden that makes it unspeakably desirable.”_

_– Mark Twain._

 

The shadows stretched across the room as the whiskey burned its way down his throat. Could’ve been the sting of unshed tears, but it was all just fucking semantics at the end of the shitty day…week…month…god, year.

He poured another couple of fingers. Swallowed that down. His chest still hurt and he rubbed the spot over his heart, trying like hell not to lose it in the dark, but it was painfully difficult when he still had Malcolm’s hateful voice whispering in his head.

_You will not embarrass me even more and drag the company down because of your perversions, do you hear me. Act like you deserve my name. For once in your goddamn life…._

A couple of days later, and the words still tore through him, threatening to pull him under. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t shake the need to make his father proud, to make him smile the way he used to when Tommy’s mom was still alive. It was clear, he was failing pretty spectacularly. Christ, he was so tired, so damn tired of having to try so hard.

He raked his fingers through his hair as he set the glass down and poured some more amber liquor, staring at the liquid stilling over half melted ice. He leaned back and sighed heavily. The business card was still burning a hole in the coffee table in front of him, taunting him, along with the unauthorised transaction waiting behind the blacked out screen of his phone, meaning he’d been vetted – financially and medically - and accepted.

He picked up the obsidian rectangle with the perfectly centred iridescent green arrow containing a set of digits you could only see at a certain angle that had been handed to him - with reassurances of discretion and customer satisfaction - and tapped it against his thigh.

He replayed the conversations he’d had with his one real ally at Merlyn Global, Lyn, about how he couldn’t keep existing like this, instead of living.

Was he really gonna do this?

As he powered up his phone, second thoughts, third and fourth assailed him, and his thumb hovered. But in the end, the mental _fuck you_ won out.

Tommy swiped his print before he lost his nerve. He took another couple sips of his drink before he hit the confirm button, part of him not quite believing he was actually going through with it. His heart pounded as he watched the zeroes roll over from his account.

The transfer was complete.

He was officially a john.

**< —->**

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. CHAPTER ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE!

**CHAPTER ONE**

 

_“The only thing standing in between you and me, is reality.”_

_\- Unknown_

 

A different night. A different glass of whiskey. Another round of _what the fuck am I doing_ mixed in with trying to ignore fake pleasantries and the constant clawing sensation in his chest. God, why had he thought it was a good idea to do this here again? The faint buzz of pretentious laughter and conversation littered with enough name dropping to make him gag, served to make him hyper aware of what he was risking.

He sighed as he scanned the room from the bar, and fought the urge to yank at his collar. At least the speech portion of the evening was over. And his own had gone over without a hitch. He rolled the almost empty glass in his hand, felt it heating beneath his skin as he contemplated moving the meet and greet to a more secluded location…possibly backing out completely. He couldn’t help thinking the latter was probably best. Was it really fair for someone else to have to put up with him when he was like this – even if it was their job?

Tommy scrubbed his hand over his face and through his hair, sipped the rest of his drink before turning his back to the room and discretely checking the Diagono gold Bvlgari on his wrist. Time wasn’t on his side. He considered moving out to the balcony, but that meant passing certain Merlyn Global board members and he definitely couldn’t deal with any more of that. He was fucking tapped out, even with his father’s absence.

He was about to grab the bartender’s attention when a hint of leather teased his nostrils and an unbelievably smooth voice damn near caressed his ear, raising goose bumps along his neck.

“Mister Thomas Merlyn?”

“Tom -” He started to correct immediately as he turned back and then froze, the rest of his name failing to fall from his lips as he stayed rooted to the spot, not believing his eyes. He blinked slowly. His view remained the same.

He was slightly taller than Tommy, wider in the shoulders. And fucking beautiful…sinfully so, with his short messy hair that looked like someone had been tugging at it, his smoky blue eyes that were watching Tommy way too intently. His lips were pink, plump, and his scruff… Jesus Christ.

“-my.” He bit out eventually, his heart stuttering. “Tommy.”

The man stepped slightly closer and what little air Tommy had left in him, caught in his throat. A strange tightness clenched his gut as they maintained eye contact. The guy smiled slowly, his lips quirking slightly on one corner, flashing a goddamn _dimple_ as Tommy continued to stare.

“Tommy.” He murmured slowly, deliberately, and Tommy found himself leaning in to hear him better, getting into his personal space. “I’m Oliver.” Tommy was still fucking staring.

“I believe we have an associate in common…Megan?”

It took Tommy a few moments for his brain to connect what he was hearing. Megan…was the woman on the other end of the business card, the woman he’d spoken to about procuring their exclusive services, the woman who’d promised they were damn good about what they did, that he was safe in every sense.

Tommy had believed her; at least as far as the cyber side was concerned. He’d scoured the triple w for any info and had come up with nada. Zilch. Not even the telephone number or green arrow emblem had come up with any hits. Whoever was behind their internet security and anonymity was _crazy_ good, but all that was taking a back burner, cos…daaaammn. He was completely caught up in what was going on in front of him.

“You’re…the…erm, you’re my…”

“Escort?” Oliver asked quietly, his eyebrow arching, almost challengingly.

“You’re not what I was expecting.” Tommy said. Not what he’d been expecting. _At all._

Oliver’s head tilted slightly, his shoulders tightened defensively as he waited silently for an explanation. Oliver probably thought Tommy had issues with him selling sex, but that wasn’t it. If he’d had a problem with the profession, he wouldn’t have made the call in the first place. No, the thing that totally blew Tommy’s mind, was that this _ridiculously_ gorgeous guy was who he’d locked down time with.

“You’re slightly more…attractive than I was lead to believe.” Tommy said, his gaze raking over Oliver’s body, beautifully encased in a tailored suit. “It’s kinda fucking with my… everything.” He admitted truthfully.

Oliver’s eyes widened in response, his irises expanding hypnotically before he let out a surprised laugh, his stance relaxing as he shook his head.

“You know what _you_ look like, right? Oliver asked huskily, his eyes on Tommy’s lips, darkening, flecks of grey swirling in blue. Tommy’s mouth parted involuntarily and his tongue swiped the top of his lower lip. Oliver tracked the movement. Tommy’s body temperature rose, his knees going a little weak as he caught a glimpse of the predator in Oliver’s eyes, his mouth curving into a brief smirk. What the fuck was happening right now?

The bartender chose that moment to interrupt them. Tommy got a refill and Oliver asked for vodka, neat without releasing Tommy from his magnetic hold. Oliver picked up his own drink and smiled, a slow sensual stretch of lips. He tilted his body closer towards Tommy, turning his shoulders, half trapping Tommy against the bar, locking them in an intimate cocoon in a room full of people. All without touching him.

Tommy’s throat felt dry, his skin too hot. There was no way he could pass this conversation as anything vaguely business like. It made him antsy, the way the air between them was too charged. The way he knew he was supposed to be inconspicuous but the moment held him too tightly; not letting him give a fuck enough to look away. He took a swig of whiskey, and another. Swallowed hard. Jesus, Oliver was good.

“You’re nervous.” Oliver stated, lifting the rim to his lips. Tommy’s skin burned with electricity as he watched the other man’s throat undulate.

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“Seriously?” Tommy rasped.

“Tell me.”

Oh God, the almost demand in his voice seriously worked for Tommy and he didn’t know how to handle it. He’d never felt anything like this in his life. This pull. He wasn’t sure if it was just the thrill of their…circumstance, or the seriously insane fuck me vibes Oliver was throwing off, or real chemistry between them. Maybe it was all three. Whatever the fucking combo was, made his blood sizzle along his veins. Coiled, tightened, heat his muscles. Filled his cock, made it fucking pulse.

“Maybe I can help you work out some…kinks, so to speak.”

Tommy’s mind went exactly where Oliver intended it to with his word choice. The breath left his lungs on a ragged exhale as image after imaged played in his mind.

Scratch ‘good’, this guy was a goddamn pro.

“I’ve never done this before.”

Oliver took another sip. “I’m gonna go out on a limb and guess that by ‘this’ you mean you’ve never had this kind of…transaction?”

Tommy nodded.

“But you’ve had this…” Oliver wet his lips, licking up the trace of alcohol, his eyes blazing a path down to Tommy’s dick. “…flavour?”

One word and it made Tommy’s stomach clench almost painfully.

“God…damn.” He muttered.

“Tell me, Tommy.” Oliver whispered, moving close enough that Tommy could see his pupils dilate. “Tell me if you’ve had a cock in your perfect fucking mouth…in your gorgeous ass.”

“Yes.” Tommy hissed, unable to think properly, his brain shorting out as blood rushed in his ears. Oliver didn’t look away. His eyes bored into Tommy’s, gleaming with satisfaction beneath heavy lids and long lashed, making Tommy feel dangerously reckless. Making Tommy wanna get on his fucking knees and suck his dick. Have Oliver fuck his face till he fucking choked. Right here at the bar.

At the bar.

They were still in public. As in people could fucking see them.

Jesus.

Oliver pulled back at the same time Tommy did. His brow furrowed, jaw slightly slack, as if he too had come to the realisation that they were a breath away from putting on a helluva show.

“Oh my god.” Oliver breathed, rubbing the back of his hand over his parted lips. He moved back and twisted his body, blocking Tommy from the room with a graceful subtlety that made something in Tommy’s chest ache.

“Yeah.”

“Leave with me? The car’s out back.” Oliver asked, head dipping, cheeks flushing slightly, his own question clearly surprising him.

The fact that this man, who made a living from sex, was standing flustered in front of him, had that ache building inside, eased the clawing.

Tommy answered quickly, earnestly, earlier doubts obliterated by Oliver’s potency. “Yes.”

Oliver’s head jerked back up. “You don’t have to stay?” He gestured behind him, eyes searching Tommy’s.

“I’m done here.” Tommy said, placing both their glasses down, very happy he hadn’t cancelled.

“Then I’m all yours.”

Tommy reached around Oliver, hesitating slightly before placing his palm against the other man’s back for a moment, a little too low for what this crowd considered appropriate, but the look on Oliver’s face, as he allowed himself that small physical contact – part intrigue, part something entirely unreadable to Tommy – was worth it.

He led Oliver through the crowd, not stopping for the obligatory small talk and goodbyes his position in the company usually demanded. Just as they got to the door, movement in his peripheral vision got his attention. He looked over to see Frank Chen, eyes locked onto the lack of space between Tommy and Oliver. He fully anticipated Malcolm getting a full blow by blow of the evening’s events the second they were out of sight. Tommy had no doubt that he was gonna be good and pissed. And daddy dearest didn’t even know the half of it.

Tommy couldn’t stop the sudden panic that threatened to push back the lust that sideswiped him the moment he’d laid eyes on Oliver. Unfortunately it was his conditioned default setting when it came to a disapproving senior Merlyn, no matter how old he was. And it fucking sucked.

The ground beneath him suddenly felt shaky as his mind started latching on to all the ways the inevitable argument was gonna go down. Shit, he really didn’t want to think about that now, didn’t want that distraction from the man beside him. He took a deep breath and put the kibosh on the phantom conversations.

He felt Oliver’s eyes on him, watching him speculatively as they walked down the stairs outside of the venue, was very aware of Oliver’s gait slowing then him stopping at the bottom, a few feet from the town car, and turning to face Tommy, not saying anything.

“Why now?” Oliver asked after a few moments.

“Why now, what?”

“You haven’t done this before, why now?” Oliver leaned against the wall, hands in his pockets.

Tommy’s throat tightened under Oliver’s unwavering gaze. He could’ve said it didn’t matter. He didn’t, couldn’t.

“You tell me.”

Even though Oliver’s face was half in shadow, Tommy could see the other man wasn’t looking away. Could see his jaw clench for a second as he stared Tommy down. He had the unnerving feeling that Oliver could see right through him.

“You’re…lonely. You’ve been hiding who you really are, what you really makes you tick…spent too much time pretending you don’t feel the way you feel…trying to bury it.” Oliver said deceptively casually, like he wasn’t rooting out Tommy’s most private thoughts. “Part of you is used to it, but the other, wants to know, really know…to not feel trapped... worn down.”

Tommy’s mouth opened to instantly deny, to argue, but the words caught on his tongue. Oliver bit his bottom lip as he watched Tommy’s face, pulled it into his mouth and released it slowly. His voice dropped lower, thickened as he continued pulling out Tommy’s secrets.

“You’re dying for that hint of release, of giving over control, you need that taste…crave it so bad, you’ll take risks for it.”

Oh God, Oliver’s voice was dripping sex as he pushed off the wall, stalking towards Tommy. His mind spun, his feet nailed to the floor.

“You gonna give that to me?” He asked hoarsely, unable to hide in any way, reeling from being read so fucking easily, being _seen_.

“I’ll give you whatever you want.”

“Even something _you_ don’t want?”

Oliver’s eyes narrowed uncertainly, as if the question threw him.

“Even then?” Tommy pushed.

“It comes with the job.” Oliver said and Tommy appreciated his honestly even if he hated the implication behind Oliver’s words.

“Not this one.”

“Tommy.”

“You said whatever I want.” Tommy reminded him seriously, making Oliver look at him with mild surprise tinged with something slightly darker.

“Not this one.” Tommy repeated, stepping closer.

For a second Oliver looked vulnerable, sad even, hitting Tommy unexpectedly, but he wiped that expression off his face, looked down at Tommy and nodded his acquiescence.

“Not with you.” Oliver said gruffly.

It really struck Tommy how close they were standing then. Close enough for their noses to touch if Tommy pushed up an inch. Close enough to kiss if he tilted his head a little further than that. And fuck, did Tommy want to kiss Oliver. Wanted to feel his scruff scrape his skin as he licked into Oliver’s mouth and sucked on his tongue. Wanted it so badly, he was shaking. He didn’t know how it was possible for him to be feeling so wrecked so quickly.

Oliver’s breath hitched as he watched Tommy’s face, seeing his thoughts play out. Neither of them moved. Tommy couldn’t blink, couldn’t really think, too strung out over their unfaltering eye contact.

“I can barely see the blue in your eyes.” Tommy whispered raggedly.

“You know why.” Oliver answered, his voice low and raspy, velvet brushing over Tommy’s lips, going straight to his head. Fuck.

“Oh, God.”

“You should get in the car, Tommy.” Oliver warned, the edge in his voice leaving Tommy breathless and dangerously close to the edge. He’d never been so fucking hard. His dick was throbbing, practically leaking behind the zipper of his pressed slacks.

Oliver pressed closer, leaned in like he was about to kiss Tommy's cheek. “Get. In.” The casual power in his tone had Tommy’s body reacting in ways he couldn’t quite process.

He climbed into the back seat, slid onto buttery soft leather seats with Oliver smirking at him, heart pounding so loudly in his chest; he wouldn’t be surprised if the driver could hear it through the darkened glass separating them.

As soon as the door shut them in, Oliver rested his arm on the headrests, angled his body and cupped a hand around Tommy’s neck, pulling his upper body to him. He leaned in closer, enveloping Tommy in his scent, completely fucking up any coherent brain function.

“What else do you want from me…from this?”

What?...What?

Oliver’s hand tightened on his nape and he lifted his other arm, brushing his thumb across Tommy’s cheek, sliding it over his bottom lip.

“Tommy.”

“Oh…god.” He moaned.

Oliver pressed his thumb harder, parting Tommy’s lips. Tommy sucked in hair when a low growl sounded through Oliver’s chest, his mouth opening, allowing Oliver to push his digit against his tongue.

“Concentrate.” Oliver smirked wolfishly, dragging his thumb out slowly.

“Can’t…really…think.”

“What do you want?”

“Oliver.”

“Tell me.”

“You.” Tommy said brokenly, stomach swooping. “God. Please…just you.”

Oliver didn’t answer with words, instead he crushed his lips to Tommy’s sending a shock on instant heat down his spine on contact. He swore motherfucking stars burst behind his eyelids as Oliver’s mouth slanted over his hard enough for Tommy to start panting. Oliver pressed in closer, bruising Tommy’s lips, threading his hand in his hair and tugging. God, it was just over the right side of painful. So fucking good, he could’ve passed out from sensory overload. And then Oliver pulled Tommy’s bottom lip into his mouth and sucked.

Something in Tommy snapped as the suction threatened to undo him. He grabbed hold of Oliver’s shirt jacket, jerked him closer at the same time he lifted himself up, planting one knee beside the other man’s thigh and swinging his other leg over him, straddling Oliver, rolling his hips against him as the car sped through Starling City to where Oliver had told the driver to go earlier. Christ, Tommy didn’t particularly give a fuck where they ended up. All he could focus on was Oliver under him. Oliver in his mouth. He needed Oliver in his mouth.

“Jesus.” Oliver muttered, releasing Tommy’s lips, his arm wrapping around Tommy’s lower back as Tommy writhed on top of him. Tommy didn’t give him a chance to say anything else. He gripped Oliver’s face in both hands and slammed their mouths back together, parted Oliver’s lips with a scrape of his teeth and stroked into him, curling their tongues together, increasing the pressure as he sucked Oliver inside his own mouth.

Faint traces of vodka registered on his taste buds, along with mint and the intoxicating flavour of the man himself. “How do you taste so fucking good?” Tommy asked before taking his mouth again, flicking the roof of Oliver’s mouth before Oliver took control back of the kiss, spinning Tommy’s mind off its goddamn hinges.

When he thought he couldn’t _possibly_ get any more jacked up, he felt Oliver’s fingertips dig into his neck before pressing against his Adam’s apple, on his path down Tommy’s torso. Oliver traced the buckle of his belt, stroking once, twice before moving further south, pressing his palm against the hard outline of Tommy’s dick.

He bucked instinctually, pumping forwards, pushing into Oliver’s hand, groaning into his mouth. He pulled back, half whimpering while Oliver squeezed lightly, kneading as Tommy thrust and grinded in wild bursts, damn near falling apart.

“You’re fucking throbbing…god, I can feel it.” Oliver groaned, throwing his head back, watching Tommy under flashes of passing streetlights, looking debauched with glazed over eyes and spit slicked lips.

Jesus, he was a sexy bastard.

His mouth went to Oliver’s, eager, so damn greedy as Oliver opened for him, letting Tommy lick everywhere his tongue could reach. The taste of him, the sound of his sharp, breathy pants, the feel of Oliver’s hips bumping up to meet the backs of Tommy’s thighs, his fingers digging into Tommy’s hip, only making Tommy hungrier, needier for more. He broke the kiss on a tortured whine as Oliver dragged his hard on up Tommy’s in the sexiest, fuck hot grind he’d ever experienced.

“You still good?” Oliver panted, running his palm back and forth over Tommy’s zipper, but not giving Tommy the pressure he needed.

“Yes, god, yes.” Tommy ground out before sucking a path down Oliver’s throat.

His senses were shot to fuck, everything was too much, but not quite enough. He ran his teeth over the warm skin just above Oliver’s collar and bit down, groaning into Oliver’s neck when his hips bucked and his head arched a little more, his grip on Tommy’s crotch tightening and relaxing uncontrollably. Oh, god, he could feel his cock jerk, could feel the pre-come drip from his slit.

“Tommy…you need – to tell me what…you…want…fuck.” Oliver cursed as Tommy rubbed his tongue over the indentation.

“Tommy.” He heard Oliver say his name, but it sounded far away, his head was so fucking foggy, he couldn’t respond, couldn’t control any of his movements, couldn’t get enough. He needed more, needed -

Oliver suddenly grabbed onto Tommy’s belt and yanked him impossibly closer.

“Tommy, slow the fuck down.” Oliver bit out deeply, tone steely, demanding attention, registering through the haze instantly, Tommy’s lips and hips stilling instantly, hands dropping to his thighs.

Holy fucking shit.

Tommy’s heart rate spiked even more, pounding through languid limbs, chest heaving as he looked down, at the man beneath him, a virtual stranger, completely fucking turning him inside out. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as Oliver watched him, eyes slightly hardened, lips set arrogantly, even more gorgeous than before.

Oliver’s hands moved up, tilted Tommy’s face forward, and ran his lips along Tommy’s jaw up to his ear. “You with me?” Oliver asked under his lobe, soft, plump lips making him shiver.

Tommy nodded, unable to speak.

Oliver pulled back to look into Tommy’s eyes. “Perfect…goddamn.”

The effect of his words was like a drug, he could feel his mind scattering again.

“Focus, Tommy…what do you need…right this second?”

“I need -” Tommy swayed, gulped down much needed air, “I need to suck you.” Tommy knew Oliver was clean. He’d been assured that all the agency’s employees were tested regularly.

Oliver’s gaze snapped to Tommy’s mouth, his breath stuttering. “Is that what you really want…to stretch these fucking lips around my cock…”

Tommy mewled and jerked, stunned by the dizzying heat in his belly.

“…see how far you can take it down your throat?”

“Oh, fuck…yes…please.” Tommy didn’t recognise himself, the desperation in his voice, in every part of his body as he waited.

“You gonna open wide for me, Tommy, let me in nice and deep?”

That’s all he wanted to do. Anywhere Oliver wanted. Jesus Christ.

“Yes…please…Oliver…please.” He half sobbed.

“God, you’re fucking gorgeous begging for it, for me.”

“Oliver -”He was going out his goddamn mind with want.

Oliver’s mouth parted, like was about to speak but then he nodded, finally, fucking finally giving permission.

Tommy was shaking, breaths shallow as he slithered to the floor in front of the man driving him fucking insane, his fingers trembled with anticipation as he reached for Oliver’s belt, undoing it a little less smoothly than he preferred, wanting it so damn badly. His mouth hovered over the bulge in Oliver’s trousers, panting against the silhouette of his thick hard cock.

He moved an inch closer, and dragged his lips along Oliver’s clothed length, taking so much pleasure out the moans torn from Oliver’s throat.

He inhaled the scent of Oliver’s arousal, running his lips back down, gulping it into his lungs greedily and licked up, over the fabric along the straining zipper, tugging the leather so that each end hung free. Tommy undid the button and felt Oliver’s dick twitch against his lips as it slipped free, heard the air escaping Oliver’s lips a he pulled the metal tab down and parted the material.

Tommy groaned when he saw the wet spot on Oliver’s boxer briefs, the cotton moulded to the tip of Oliver’s cock, leaving no doubt to where he was at right now. Knowing that Oliver was so turned on made his mouth water.

“Tommy-” Oliver growled, lifting his hips. He got the hint and didn’t waste any more time, he shoved up Oliver’s shirt, took hold of his trousers and boxers and hauled them down enough to release Oliver’s dick.

“Oh, Jesus.” Oliver’s cock was fucking beautiful, flushed, vein pulsing, glistening with pre-come. So ready for Tommy’s mouth.

He leaned forward, fisted Oliver at the base, and licked Oliver’s slit, humming as his flavour coated his tongue, lapping and swallowing as he dripped against Tommy’s lips. God, he tasted good.

Tommy wrapped his lips firmly around Oliver’s cockhead and slid him deep into his mouth, inch by deliciously slow inch. Abs clenched under Tommy’s hand as Tommy took him in before sliding back off, pausing with his lips just around the head, resting the weight of his dick on his bottom lip.

Oliver’s cursed, grabbed hold of Tommy’s hair, knotting his fingers to hold him in place as Tommy circled the ridge under Oliver’s tip with his tongue, slurping him up obscenely, over and over, before working his mouth back down to meet his hand curled around Oliver.

Tommy could feel the drool leaking out his mouth and onto his fingers, and he used it as lube to twist as he drew Oliver into his throat, “Motherfucker -” and swallowed. “Oh fuck…fuck, Tommy -” Oliver growled, his voice echoing in the cab.

Oliver yanked his fingers through the hair at Tommy’s scalp, and pulled him off his dick, tilting Tommy’s head back, cutting off Tommy’s protest with the rough slide of his tongue between Tommy’s teeth. Tommy breathed in sharply through his nose as Oliver kissed him aggressively, deeply, as deep as he could get, controlling, _owning_ Tommy’s mouth completely, his bare dick spasming against Tommy’s chest.

“Christ, your mouth…you make me...wanna watch you fucking choke on my come…” Oliver panted into Tommy’s tongue, face flushed. Fucking hell, yes, Tommy was totally on board with that.

“…but how about we take this inside…”

Tommy hadn’t even realised the car had stopped moving. God, how long had they been parked? What a fucking mind rush.

“That would…probably…be best/” Tommy said as he reluctantly pulled back, running his fingers over his lips.

He watched Oliver rearrange his clothes, biting back a whimper at the sight of that glorious dick being covered back up. When they both mostly looked like they weren’t about to fuck on the back seat, they exited the car. Tommy followed Oliver into a hotel he couldn’t tell the name of, he was too unfocused for it to register, through the lobby, to the elevator bank.

The ride up was a blur, Tommy’s mouth was on Oliver’s before the doors even dinged. Oliver slammed Tommy against the mirrored wall, manhandling him into the corner, shoving his leg between Tommy’s, twisting his hips as he ease Tommy’s lips apart with his tongue, pulling an immediate moan from his throat.

Damn, if Oliver fucked half as good as he kissed then Tommy was in for some kinda apocalyptic shit because, damn his kisses were a religious experience.

Oliver didn’t stop kissing him as they stumbled down the hall. He gave Tommy a short breather as he slid the key card into the slot and opened the door. Tommy was barely inside before he was roughly pressed up against the wall, Oliver’s hands in his hair.

Lust spiked all through Tommy as he thrust and rolled his hips, rubbing himself against Oliver, pushing off his jacket desperately, almost ripping his goddamn shirt, he was so anxious to get his hands on Oliver’s skin. Oliver growled as Tommy nipped at his lips while getting him half naked.

“Fuck…Oliver…your body…” Tommy groaned as the shirt dropped. He ran his hands over Oliver’s pecs, scraped his nails down his defined abs, mesmerised by the rippling muscles and pale red lines appearing on his taut skin. Oliver sucked in a deep breath as Tommy dug in just a tiny bit harder then pulled Tommy’s mouth back to his.

Somehow they ended up on the floor, Tommy on his back, shirt half off, trousers unbuttoned, with Oliver hovering over him, sucking along his collar bone while Tommy felt like he was about to explode. Fuck knew where Tommy’s jacket had disappeared to.

Oliver pushed one hand under Tommy’s shirt, running his fingers over Tommy’s nipple, Tommy’s back arched as Oliver sucked, licked and rubbed. “Oh…god…fuck.” Tommy cursed, pushed up and grabbed hold of Oliver’s ass, and pulled him fully on top of himself.

Tommy’s legs opened, knees gripping Oliver’s sides as Oliver sank between them, pressing his hard-on against Tommy’s in mind melting waves while Tommy’s fingers dug into his cheeks, undulating beneath him. Oliver lifted his head and jerked Tommy’s chin down, fusing their mouths and tongues together.

Jesus, the kiss turned even deeper, filthier, almost brutal as they licked into one another’s mouths. Tommy felt Oliver tug on the waistband of his trousers and he lifted off the floor, rolling his hips against the sinfully hot man while he tried to drag the material down Tommy’s legs.

“Tommy…you gotta stop doing that for a sec...oh…shit…god.” Oliver groaned before pushing down on Tommy’s thighs, kneeling and yanking everything off…shoes, socks, shirt included, leaving him completely naked, sans watch.

Oliver’s pupils were completely blown as he looked down Tommy’s body, slowing deliberately as he locked into Tommy’s cock, had, pulsing and leaking. The way Oliver licked his lips and drank in the sight of his dick, made his stomach twist and heat pound in his chest. God, he felt fucking high.

Oliver moved closer into the vee of Tommy’s legs, opening Tommy even wider to him, knees touching his ball sac. Tommy groaned as Oliver continued to watch him and he fought the urge to grind his ass all over the man.

A warm drop of pre-come hit Tommy’s belly, dripping from his head, and Oliver hissed as he watched the bead spread on Tommy’s skin. Oliver reached over and smeared the liquid down into the trimmed hairs on Tommy’s groin, dragging his fingers down to the super sensitive skin between Tommy’s balls and ass, producing a stuttered moan.

“You good?” Oliver asked as his fingers moved back up and down, circling Tommy’s hole.

“S’good.” He choked out as Oliver’s other hand closed around his dick and started jerking him off with quick, hard, slick tugs.

Tommy’s fingers scrabbled at the carpet as fierce, white heat contracted from his balls outward, blasting his body with tingles. Then Oliver slowed down, softening his pace for a beat or two before speeding back up again, driving Tommy closer and closer to the point of mind numbing pleasure.

“You still gonna open for me, Tommy…let me in?”

His hand shot up and wrapped around Oliver’s wrist, and held on tight as Oliver continued the double onslaught, pressing a finger against Tommy’s opening.

“Yes, fuck, yes…ah, god.” Tommy’s eyes rolled back on a guttural moan as he pushed against Oliver’s digit.

Oliver let go of Tommy’s cock and leaned over his body, teasing his lips with his own, just enough to leave Tommy aching for him to kiss him properly. “You want me here?”

“Please…please…” Tommy begged.

“Turn over me. Lemme see you.” Oliver answered on a soft growl, the drop in his voice making Tommy move pretty damn fast, rolling over onto his stomach and pushing up on his hands and knees, slowly spreading himself open.

His cock felt heavy, swinging between his legs, a light twinge in his thighs and burning in his knees as his ass pushed up into the air.

“Goddamn, Tommy.” Oliver whispered, so close and Tommy whimpered, dropping to his elbows, skin overly stimulated by Oliver’s huffs of air, mind so hazy, he didn’t know which way was up. He heard a packet being torn and twitched in anticipation as Oliver kept his ass cheeks spread.

“Oliver, please -” Tommy cut off, jolting when he felt cool, slick fingers tracing the tight ring of muscle. He was so fucking sensitive, he could feel his hole convulse at Oliver’s touch.

Tommy’s toes dug into the floor beneath him as Oliver half draped himself over his back, pressing his chest to Tommy’s spine, easing his finger past Tommy’s rim, sinking to his second knuckle, gradually working it and out of Tommy till he was begging for more.

His dick jerked, spilling out more pre-come when Oliver worked in a second finger, establishing a pace that turned Tommy into a writhing, useless mess. “Oh…god…don’t stop.”

He felt the drizzle of more lube as a third stretched Tommy open. Oliver curled his digits and dragged the pads of his fingers inside of him, pressing against Tommy’s prostate, ripping an unholy moan from Tommy’s goddamn soul. His breath rasped painfully, throat burning as Oliver pulled his ass cheeks wider. He pressed his face into the carpet, trembling and cursing as his ass clutched Oliver’s three fingers, sucking them in deeper.

“Jesus.” Oliver murmured.

“Oh my god…” Tommy panted, lungs working overtime, rocking himself into Oliver’s hand as he fucked in harder.

“You’re ready for me, Tommy. So fucking ready…god.” Oliver’s voice cracked.

“Y-yes.” Tommy said, voice strangled, arching his back even more.

Oliver’s fingers withdrew from his body, from inside him, leaving Tommy’s ass empty and wanting, fluttering against nothing. Oh, god, he was dying. He needed to come.

“It’s okay, Tommy. I’m right here.” Oliver comforted while Tommy heard and felt Oliver shove his trousers down and roll a condom on.

God, how was so fucking hard up for this, for Oliver? Tommy had had great sex before, with men and women, but this…holy fuck, it was epic fucking…before the actual fucking. He let out a relieved sob at the first press of Oliver’s lubed cock against his asshole. The pressure increased, but Oliver kept it there, not pushing inside.

“Oliver…fuck…please.” Tommy cried out, pushing back against him.

Oliver growled and gripped Tommy’s hips as be began slipping inside.

Tommy’s mouth dropped open, emitting deep moans, as he took the stretch of Oliver pushing past that first ring and Tommy purposefully clenched his muscles while Oliver sheathed himself the rest of the way in, slowly.

“Oh, fuck.” Oliver said tightly behind him as he bottomed out, hips resting against Tommy’s ass.

Tommy could fucking feel everything. The way his hole stretched to accommodate Oliver’s girth, the weight of him as Oliver pulsed in the latex barrier separating them, the heat of Oliver’s balls against Tommy’s own sac.

“Fuck…pleasepleaseplease…” Tommy chanted as Oliver gave him a couple of seconds to adjust.

Only a couple, and then he pulled out, dragged his cock against Tommy’s walls and plunged back in, as deep as he could get.

Tommy’s hands burned as he fumbled, tried to grab hold onto the short strands of the carpet as Oliver held him down and _fucked_ him.

Tommy choked on jagged moan after moan, going rigid, as Oliver’s cock hit his prostate over and fucking over. Not letting up, gripping his hips hard enough to bruise. Hell, he was gonna feel Oliver for days.

“Fuck…” Oliver groaned, pressing down on Tommy’s back,”…you feel so fucking good.” He ran a palm up Tommy’s back and snatched at the damp hair at Tommy’s nape, yanking back, making him arch into Oliver even more, his cock jerking in time to Oliver’s thrusts.

“Oh…god…so deep.” Tommy groaned when Oliver twisted his hips and pumped a little slower, more deliberately, burying his cock in Tommy’s ass with the most fuck hot grunts Tommy had even heard in his life.

“I’m so…oh…Christ…close.” Tommy half screamed.

Oliver’s arm wrapped around Tommy’s waist, is thighs pressed against the back of Tommy’s as he reared back, still balls deep inside him, and sat down so Tommy was riding him. Tommy was too fucking gone to really marvel at the strength it took to do that and not stop fucking because Oliver didn’t miss a goddamn beat

He kept his arm around Tommy, chest tight to Tommy’s back, hips punching up, fucking into him like a fucking beast till the only sounds Tommy could make didn’t even come close to a legitimate language.

Tommy could not wrap his head around how it felt, how Oliver was wrecking him, bringing him to black out territory without laying a hand or finger on his steadily leaking cock.

Tommy trembled on top of him as he felt his balls tighten, his cock pulse and his ass grip Oliver’s length harder. Oliver growled in his ear and it sent Tommy right over on a silent scream.

Streaks of hot come hit Tommy’s stomach and chest, and all he could do was fucking hold on as his vision blurred, climaxing harder than he had in…forever. The orgasm fucking decimated him, crashing through his entire body for at least a couple of minutes, punching out the little air Tommy managed to get into his lungs, as Oliver pushed him back to his hands and knees and fucked him through it, fucked into him with faltering, rapid thrusts, coming inside of Tommy with a tortured yell.

Tommy couldn’t stop shaking, could only fucking barely breathe as Oliver’s cock remained deep inside him, Oliver seemingly in no hurry to get out and off Tommy either.

Religious experience was too tame to describe what had just gone down. Tommy felt like the entire universe had been altered.

“You okay, Tommy?” Oliver asked, forehead pressed against his back.

“I…think so…yeah…you?”

“God…I don’t even…yeah. Fuck.” Oliver sounded just as wrecked as Tommy.

Or maybe that was part of the act. A practiced art.

He wanted to ask if it was always like this for him, with him, but the thought of Oliver with his other clients sent a sudden sour jab through his gut, which almost topped the scale of tonight’s ridiculousness.

The vibe between them changed as Oliver seemed to sense the shift in Tommy.

Neither of them spoke as he pulled out of Tommy, leaving him oddly bereft and drowsy as his body temperature dropped without Oliver plastered to his back, or while Oliver picked up his clothes and went the bathroom of what Tommy just realised was a suite. Christ, they hadn’t even made it into the living room.

Oliver came out a while later, fully dressed, watching Tommy inscrutably as Tommy zipped up his trousers.  

“You still okay…not freaking out?” Oliver asked, tapping his thumb against his pointer finger.

Tommy ran his hand through his sweaty hair. “Nah…not doing that.”

Probably cos this whole night still felt surreal as hell. But he didn’t tell Oliver that.

“The…room’s all yours for the night, if you want it,” Oliver said stiltedly, a completely different man, closing himself off as he placed the key card on the side table in front of Tommy. “The driver can take you back in the morning…later.” The benefits of the platinum package.

“Thanks.” Tommy replied, automatically.

“I’m gonna- I gotta go.” Oliver said, taking a step back.

“Yeah.”

He got it.

Couldn’t get pissed off cos this was Oliver’s job. He was a job. And it was done.

Tommy couldn’t deny it stung like a bitch though. He also couldn’t deny, even as he stumbled through a goodbye and watched Oliver leave, that he was mentally going through his schedule, figuring out when he could pick up the black card and make the call again.

 

**< \---->**

 

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hopefully that wasn't too bad for you? Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
